


Roland leaves Charlotte

by LuisaGilead



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuisaGilead/pseuds/LuisaGilead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte has just caught Roland having sex with Susan.<br/>She understands he was never hers and other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roland leaves Charlotte

– What was it that you said when you told Eddie, Susannah, Jake and I your love story? _If it’s Ka, it’ll come like a wind, and your plans will stand before it no more than a barn before a cyclone_ , right? You and she… you are the cyclone, the love you feel for each other is the cyclone. I…. Jesus!... – Charlotte let out a hard breath, as if she had been hit on the stomach, and then inclined her head a little to the front. – I… – A cry she didn’t even notice she was holding went out. –… I am the barn… oh God… I am the barn.

Roland just stood there looking at her, speechless. Charlotte wondered for a couple of seconds if he would give her a kind word, but soon she remembered. That was not his style. She would have to find her path back to calm by herself.

– You never loved me – she begin after a while. – You liked me.

– I still do.

– Liked me but never loved me. And you never moaned while fucking me – she said with not even a shadow of bitterness. – You moaned tonight in her bed. I was your woman for seven years, and you never really sounded you pleasure to me. But with her… I could hear you from the hall, through walls of stone and through a thick wooden door. – Charlotte took notice on him calling her name very weakly, very far away. – Did I deserve it?

Roland stretched his hand and laid it on her shoulder. She flinched, rose up from the bed, and started walking back and forth in the room. The look on her face showed she was trying to understand the situation, struggling to accept it and that she was completely lost in dealing with it.

– You wanted kids with me. That’s what you said. It was my mistake, my own mistake. Jesus, you just wanted me to breed your offspring. – She was looking right into his eyes now. Roland denied the accusation with a soft movement of his head, feeling shocked at the thought. – You stayed with me because I am the daughter of your deceased friend, your beloved Cuthbert. I have gunslinger blood. I was the perfect cow to your calves.

Even though Charlotte was staring at Roland, he knew she was seeing something other than him. Perhaps she was picking facts that proved her wrong. He was right: was she wrong, she wondered.

– Now you have the girls, Aimee and Aileen, and you have your lovely… - she struggled to put the name out – … Susan, raised from the dead just like Jake did. You’ll finally be happy. – She walked to the bathroom and he followed her just to see her puking in the toilet.

Charlotte was broken. He had his young love back. But Charlotte, who had been with him, loving him openly and profoundly, for seven years, was broken. His love for Susan was the fire from a Charyou tree and she was the one burning. Worst: no young Roland to cry for her.

*** Hello! Anyone who sees grammar problems with my text is more than welcome to tell me! :D ***


End file.
